Emperor Rider Atlas
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: The Power Of Atlas went through many generations, but now things have changed.. The Kaijin have decided to come together, taking over the world in the process. But, one man has the ability to prevent the end, the Emperor Rider Atlas.
1. Level 0

**Riders of This Story**

 **Rider Name : Emperor Rider Atlas**

 **Real Name : Alexander Orleth Sharrard**

 **Age : 16**

 **Gear : X-Driver, Kombo Orbs, Cross Slasher, Dead Helheimer, Infinite Attacker, Ender Axe, Kombo Racer, KAMOLIA (Full Combo Only [23,456,987 Combo])**

 **Suit Colors : Gold, Silver, Red, Orange, White, Green.**

 **Race : Human (Former), Half Human Half Demon (Currently)**

 **Rider Type : Hero (Former), Villain (Chou Super Taisen), Anti-Hero (Current).**

* * *

 **Rider Name : Kamen Rider Meteor**

 **Real Name : Damaric Ethaniel Reynalds Jr.**

 **Age : 16**

 **Gear : Globe Driver, Switch Meteor, Switch Wrister, Ride Comet, Satellite Bus, Switch Elec**

 **Suit Colors : Black, Silver, Gold, Blue, Purple (Storm States) Blue, Yellow, Silver, Gold**

 **Race : Human (Current), Half Demon (Chou Super Taisen)**

 **Rider Type : Anti-Hero (Former), Hero (Current)**

* * *

 **Rider Name : Kamen Rider Tyrant**

 **Real Name : Tyson Paul Reynalds**

 **Gear : Genesis Driver, Dragon Fruit Energy, Sonic Arrow**

 **Armor Colors : Grey, Black, Silver / (Dragon Energy Arms) Grey, Black, Silver, Red, Green, Gold**

 **Race : Human, Half Overlord Inves (Current)**

 **Rider Type : Villain (Former), Hero (Current)**

* * *

 **Atlas Appearance Story : I don't understand anything that's happening, but when I gain the X-Driver, I have no choice but to use it against Ganma soldiers.**

 **Meteor Appearance Story : Maric watched too much Meteor the previous night, in other words.. HE CHEATED!**

 **Tyrant Appearance Story : I only wanted to use the Rider most alike to Tyson, they're both so mean..**


	2. Level 1

**Chapter 1 : Initialities.**

 **The Break of Dawn has come to life.. State Your Reason Of Life.**

 **Hero? Villain? Neutral?**

 **(Chosen : Neutral)**

 **Now.. The Shadowy Hero has taken the sector... What is Your Name?**

 **_?**

 **(Name : Ezito)**

 **Now.. For Your Journey To Begin.. But First.. Pick A Gender..**

 **Boy? Or Girl?**

 **(Chosen : Boy).**

 **Now Save The Ones You Call People!**

* * *

Maric and I were just playing video games, seriously, we were sad because Excalibur (In this story he's said by his real name, Tyson Reynalds.) DIDN'T GET US THE NEW FNAF GAME! This was terrible, but he decided to make a fan game, (sadly he didn't make a real version of it.) called Red Black. We're playing it for the first time, ok.. here we go..

Instead of a game appearing, the TV glowed and a portal came out of it, our jaws were stuck open, "WOAH!" we said looking at each other, "TIME TO GO IN!" we both jumped in. Tyson sighed and turned the Game Console off, "Now let my prank begin.." he said as the portal closed, then the PS3 blew up. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, (not sure why.), but we did hear what he was saying from a video, "HEY!" I yelled, "What?" Maric asked, "HE DESTROYED MY PS3!" after that, my head felt pain, "No, that's not the problem right now.. The problem is.. HEY!" Maric looked up above his head, "What?" i asked, "IT DIDN'T SAY THE NAME I ENTERED!" Maric complained, "You're helpless.." I just facepalmed, then walked away to go find someone to help.

* * *

We were walking through a town, wondering why people weren't surprised WE were here. LOOK AT OUR CLOTHES, MAN! We look like we came from the Old West, cowboys of this place, super cowboys. Until we saw two, one with wild blond hair, another with pink hair that spread out. "Who they?!" Maric pointed, "I dunno.." I answered, but they then saw us and walked up, "I don't think I've ever seen you guys around here before.." the blonde boy said, was he a Neko? Then the pinkette glared toward me, I was looking at a creature that was known as one of the dark Kaijin. I couldn't possibly take it on, but then the pinkette asked a question, "Who are you two?" I scratched the back of my hair, "I'm Ezito.." I introduced myself, ' _I WROTE THAT NAME!_ ' Maric said in his thoughts, "This is Rekishi.." I made up a name for Maric, I came up with the most stupid name I could make.

We were later walking all together through the village, "Well.. I'm gonna go get some Ramen, later!" Naruto went to the Ramen Noodle Shop, "RAMEN! WAIT UP!" I ran after, I do love me some ramen! Maric sighed, "So, Rekishi.. What kind of jutsu do you guys use?" the pinkette asked, "First, your name." Maric said, "Sakura.." she introduced herself with a smile. Maric then sighed, she then looked to the ramen shop, "Oh, that other guy was Naruto.." she told.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto and I were sitting on top of a pillar, I didn't feel so well, first I was brought to another world, now I meet a Super Ninja?! What is going on today?! Maybe I should just go take a nap, but I heard an explosion come from the village. I jumped off the pillar and ran toward the Village, Naruto followed since it was his home being burned down.

We saw a man in a silver suit with a helmet that had a mask on the front, "Now.. **Akatsu Ringe! (Def. Explosive Bomb!)** " the dude fired a large energy ball toward us, we were hit straight in the face. But somehow it didn't hurt that much, I got up and noticed my pocket was glowing, I pulled out a Buckle with an X spinner at the front, an opening in the middle that revealed that it could be opened to show a slot, it had three different colors, blue X, golden outside, and a Orange inside. I placed it on my waist, but I honestly didn't know why, I slammed down the side pocket of the buckle and it opened to reveal a arsenal of tiny glowing orbs, I grabbed the Orange first one and placed it in the inside, closing it soon after,

* **ARE YOU READY TO HENSHIN?!**

 **ARE YOU READY TO HENSHIN?!**

 **ARE YOU READY TO HENSHIN?!** *

* * *

 **(Shall Never Surrender - DMC OST)**

I spun the X in the front, beginning to glow, think of the way Hurricanger henshin, then a black jacket appeared on the suit, hooding a helmet that looked like a White and Red version of Snake Eye's helmet, the body suit was red covered by orange armor and a black jacket. Naruto looked up, "WOAH!" we both said, I then looked to the masked man as the buckle began to glow,

* **STAGE 1, FIGHT!** *

it said like it was a video game. I then smirked under my armor and punched at the man, then jumped and punched him in the chest, sending him flying into a boulder, I then walked up to him and began to punch him back, my hand began to glow, " **Lightning Style : Thunder Sonic Fist!** " I charged toward the man and punched him into the air, Naruto jumping up with fifteen clones, " **Barrage Rasengan!** " he shouted as all his clones jabbed the wind energy ball into the man's stomach. I then charged and punched through the man and caused him to fly through the air and into a boulder,

* **FINISH HIM!** *

it said. I then grabbed the man and K. him, I then dehenshined by taking off the hood, fist pumping with Naruto, "Now that was awesome!" we both said together. Once the Police, or Anbi, came, they saw what we did and were shocked.

* * *

Maric was sitting at a couch, he looked at a familiar driver, "Hehehehe.." he smirked while placing it on his waist,

* **METEOR, READY!** *

Maric smirked while getting into Ryusei's henshin stance, " **Henshin!** " he slapped the spin commander of the Globe Driver, causing an transformation.

* * *

 **YOU DIRTY CHEATER!**

 **Maric : NO NO NO NO, DON'T TAKE MY CHIPS!**

 **GIVE THEM TO ME!**

 **Maric : NEVER!**

* * *

Meteor and Atlas punch into each other's fist.

 **I Do Not Own Kamen Rider Or Naruto, only Own OCs and my Personally created Techniques of this story.**

 **OCs of Next Chapter..**

Me and Maric (of course), and introducing Uzumaki Haruka, sister of Uzumaki Naruto.

Couples of Next Chapter : **NarutoXHinata** , **HarukaXEzitoXSakura** , **MaricXIno (I despise the Last One)**

See you guys then!


End file.
